A Rhino's Tale
by Pokemonfan797
Summary: In this tale we join Officer Mitchell McHorn of the ZPD as he experiences the joys and sorrow of not one but two love lives as he falls in love With Judy Hopps and the experinces they share as Mitch comes to terms with his past as many dark secrets of his return to haunt him along with caring for Mia his handicapped daughter. little does he know that Judy knows him from her past.


A Rhino's tale

Our story opens in the city of Zootopia a busy bustling city where activity can be found around every corner. One of the most notable places in Zootopia is the ZPD building where many officers work hard to keep the city safe. For one mammal at the ZPD his life would never be the same after a particular case involving the kidnapping of many mammals around the city. It was a lush spring morning when gentle breezes flow through the air and fill it with the scent of blooming flowers. Officer Mitchell McHorn lived in a small house out in the countryside he loved flowers and the smell of his blooming hyacinths which filled his body with a pleasant feeling. He sigh and turned to his neighbor's house her name was Catherine she was beautiful and he loved to see her every morning when she woke up. "Good morning Cathy how are you on this fine spring day lovely weather for a walk in the park isn't it", McHorn said as he saw her come to get the newspaper. She looked at him and smiled saying "oh it's lovely weather today maybe i'll have a picnic lunch and water the garden, and Mitch would you like to join me it gets lonely when it's just me".

* * *

His face lit up with joy he blushed but realized he was one duty today and that smiled turned to a frown he sighed and said feeling sad "sorry Cathy I'm on duty today maybe another day when I'm not working and the weather is lovely". She sighed and turned to re-enter her house locking the door behind her as if to show how sad she was. McHorn went inside he fixed himself a nice omelette for breakfast with whole wheat toast,and a cup of hot coffee. He ate then went to the bathroom to wash up as he splashed the cold water on his face he all he could think about was Catherine and how he could tell her how he really felt about her. He removed his robe and proceeded to get dressed he first put on his uniform pants then his police belt then his shirt. After he finished getting dressed he quickly used the bathroom and dashed out the door knowing he was running late. He got in his car and started the engine after he turned on the radio to see what was playing it was Gazelle's new hit song When I Hold You In My Arms as he listened to the song his mind drifted off he thought about Catherine and spending time with her as her boyfriend and possibly her husband. He snapped back to reality when several cars honked at him to move faster as the light was green. He put his foot on the gas and made it to the station and parked his car. He dashed off to the bullpen for the morning roll call he ran past Clawhauser who noticed that the Rhino had not shaved this morning.

* * *

He burst through the door and everyone turned to him he blushed sheepishly and took his seat next to Nick and Judy Wilde. Chief bogo enter and noticed McHorn looking into space he snapped "McHorn get your head out of the clouds and focus on us thank you"! McHorn rubbed his eyes and focused. "Many mammals have gone missing even young ones and it's our job to find them", Bogo announced as he handed out assignments for them but he held McHorn back and said he wanted a word with him. He told McHorn he seemed out of it and asked if he was feeling well McHorn shrugged and told him that he felt fine. Bogo told him he would work with Nick and Judy in the rain-forest district to aid the Manchas family in finding their missing daughter Maya who they loved. He nodded then went to find Nick and Judy who were waiting for him. "McHorn are you alright usually you're super focused and have shaved every morning", Judy asked concerned for her coworker and friend. "Hey big horn don't let them see it gets to you just be all serious like you usually are", Nick remarked to the distant rhino. McHorn glared at him and sighed turning to Judy and saying "you see my neighbor Catherine wanted to spend time with me today and I felt so bad that i had to turn her down because I love her and well spending time with her keeps me calm you see I have a medical condition when I am over stressed and overworked I end up going into cardiac arrest and needing time in the hospital to recover so the doctor told me that she would put a pacemaker in my heart to help me stay safe in case I start feeling stressed but I am still unable to afford it so in the meantime I have to take several days off every month and well I need to carry this with me", he explained reaching to his side and grabbing the small defibrillator and bottle of prescription medication which he need to take with food or he would have severe stomach aches and diarrhea as side effects. She put her hand on him and gave him a reassuring smile he sat back and looked his mother's cookbook to find something to make for dinner. "Rain-forest District here we come", Judy exclaimed as she put her foot on the gas pedal.

* * *

They got to Mr. Manchas's house and his wife came to the door holding two baby jaguars in her arms and she called for her husband to talk to them. He came to the door and invited the trio inside. Mchorn noticed an altar in the living room and decorations everywhere as well as the smell of sweet breads being baked and food being sauteed in a frying pan. Judy asked what the occasion was. Manchas explained to her that it was El Dia De Los Muertos or the day of the dead a holiday in which they made altars and dressed up to celebrate the loved ones they've lost and keep their memory alive he than put out a platter of sugar skulls on the altar along with cookies shaped like skulls. Nick nudged Judy and pointed to the picture of Maya on the altar. Judy looked to Manchas a tear ran down his face he turned to her and said "El Dia De Los Muertos was her favorite holiday because she loved to remember all the fun she had with Mine and My wife's parents, she also enjoyed helping me in the kitchen to prepare their favorite foods". She asked when the last saw her and he told Judy that the last place they saw her was at her friend Emma Otterton's birthday party but when they came to get her she was gone. She thanked him and told him they would go next door to the Otterton's house to ask them what they know about the incident and what leads they could get. He dialed their number and Mr. Otterton answered he and Manchas had become friends after the whole incident with former Mayor Dawn Bellwether they had talked and decided to start hanging out every saturday together and talk over Manchas's home cooked meals. They turned to the door and left for Mr. Otterton's house next door just as they left Mchorn felt pain in his stomach he needed to use the bathroom badly seeing as he had not gone since he ran out of the house. They waited for him as he used Manchas's bathroom he sat down and sighed in relief he finished his business and washed his hands then sprayed the air freshner then took off.

* * *

He caught up with them but he turned to the puddles on the side walked and all he could see was Catherine's smiling face and he began to cry softly to himself. They got to the Otterton house and he invited them in warmly after everything Nick and Judy had done for them last time he offered them something to eat but Judy said they would be having lunch soon and Mchorn jumped out and asked if he could borrow the kitchen to whip up something for them to eat he said he could and Mchorn got busy he chopped up tomatoes, basil, parsley,and garlic he made a sauce and then took out a box of jumbo shell pasta to stuff he then began sauteing the ground meat and and seasoned some ricotta cheese. Judy was surprised that he could cook so well, while Nick was more surprised to see him smiling which he though McHorn never did. Being in the kitchen made McHorn feel happy and relaxed he then took out a baking pan and layer some sauce on the bottom and took the cooked shells and filled them with the meat and ricotta respectively he then placed it in the oven and set the time for 30 minutes and went back into the living room. Judy looked at him smiling and said "wow Mchorn I didn't know that you like to cook so much maybe you should think about making something for our easter celebration next weekend at the ZPD". he blushed and rubbed the back of his horn he told judy that he loved to watch his mother and grandmother cook so much that he made it his hobby and then he decided to become a police officer but he could still cook on the side he took out a photo and said his dream was to open his own restaurant in the middle of central Zootopia for all to come and enjoy his wonderful cooking he sighed and placed the picture in his back pocket.

* * *

At that moment the timer rang and he took the cooked shells out of the oven and let them cool on the table before he served them to his friends. Judy savoured the rich aroma and Nick began to drool Mr. Otterton chuckled and set out some plates for them to eat Mchorn then served his friends then himself and they sat down to eat when Mrs. Otterton walked in she smelled the heavenly aroma and came to see them eating stuffed shells with a salad on the side. She joined them and sat down to eat she explained that she and were going into the big city to go shopping and have fun together. They finished eating and McHorn washed the dishes, pots, pans, and the baking sheet he used. He told them they could have the leftover shells and give them to their kids. Judy then changed the subject she asked about Maya Manchas and what happened when she left Emma's party they said she was headed home when two mysterious shadowy figures grabbed her and threw her into a red van with no windows before they drove off. She thanked them and they headed back to the station for the day to file some paperwork about the new information they obtained from them. McHorn sighed he stared out the window to see a billboard with Gazelle on it he remember when she and chief Bogo got married the previous summer and how many came to the ceremony and just recently he heard from Bogo that she was pregnant and expecting twins a boy and a girl fraternal twins.

* * *

He then turned to see the station in view they exited the police cruiser and he headed to his car when Judy called for him he said to tell Bogo that he had to leave early because he felt sick, but really it was because he was upset and wanted to go home and rest. He started the car and left the station as the skyscrapers dwindled in number he felt more relaxed and when he entered the countryside his stress seemed to melt and he felt better already. He let out a hefty sigh and pulled up to his little house which was simple but he loved it in every way he could think of he saw Catherine in her garden and he called out to her she turned to him and blushed with a smile. He ran up to her and asked her if she wanted to have dinner with him sometime and that he was a really good chef as told by his fellow officers and the people they questioned. She said "not tonight but how about tomorrow night around 6 o'clock does that sound good or should it be an earlier or later". He answered that six was perfect enough time for him to make the meal and a dessert as well. He went inside and changed into a red t-shirt and blue shorts he stepped out into his backyard and grabbed the long hose leaning against the wall and turning on the water he gentle sprayed the blooming flowers and afterwards he sat down by his cherry tree which had just begun to bear cherry blossoms.

* * *

He looked up and wonder what it would be like the day he told Catherine how he felt about her. McHorn leaned against the sturdy tree bark and took a deep breathe inhaling the scent of the blossoming cherry tree. He grabbed some of the fallen petals and placed them in a small bowl decorated with paint and other plant materials it was his way of making his house smell pleasant for visitors. The daylight began to dwindle he decide to sit on his front porch and watch the sunset over the beautiful countryside. When the sun was gone he gazed at the twinkling stars before heading inside to get ready for bedtime. He changed out of his clothes and into some green pajamas and a blue robe on over them to keep warm when the temperature dropped at night. Before he went to bed McHorn made a glass of warm milk to help him sleep at night whenever he felt scared or alone the milk would help him calm down and get a good night sleep. After he drank his milk he went upstairs to his bedroom and set the alarm clock for 6 o'clock in the morning he covered himself with the warm blanket and he drifted off into a deep and peaceful sleep. He dreamed of Catherine and how maybe one day the would be married and have at least two kids to love and care for. It was his dream to have kids specifically daughters and care for them the way his mother and father had cared for him when he was a kid.

* * *

The sun peaked in his bedroom window but six o'clock pasted, and then seven, until McHorn finally woke up at eight thirty in the morning. McHorn gave a mighty yawn and turned to the clock he jumped up out of bed in a panic. He ran to the shower and washed himself very quickly and then he got dressed and bolted out the door to his car his shirt was untucked, his tie untied, his teeth not brushed, and he applied no deodorant that morning due to him being in a hurry. He drove as fast as he could to the station he swerved and crashed into a parking meter right outside the police station everyone saw the commotion and ran outside. Leading them was Fangmeyer a tiger and one of McHorn's closest friends on the force. They saw McHorn stumble out of the car before they could ask if he was okay they took a step back and held their noses tightly smelling the rhino's body odor and his bad breath from not brushing his teeth that morning. His car was towed away and he looked at everyone and spoke "I'm sorry everyone I woke up late and didn't have time to brush my teeth or put on my deodorant when I got out of the shower this morning so sorry about my foul odor". They all went back inside for roll call at the bullpen McHorn followed behind them when he winced in pain he ran his hand along his horn he discovered a small crack in his horn which was causing him great pain and agony. He got to the bullpen and Nick pulled his and Judy's chair away from him she gave him a well deserved hit on the shoulder. She felt bad for McHorn and wanted to talk to him she noticed he was holding his horn.

* * *

At that moment Chief Bogo walked in when he did he took one whiff and covered his nose with his clipboard and shouted "Whoever just farted it's not funny and please take your odor's to the restroom and not in my bullpen"! Mchorn told the chief he was smelling his body odor and bad breath because he had not brushed his teeth or applied deodorant because he woke up two hours late and had to rush to get to the station on time. Bogo angrily had McHorn get up and go to the locker room and take a second shower as well as brush his teeth in the bathroom sink. McHorn sighed and went to the showers while everyone burst out laughing especially Nick, but the only one who wasn't laughing was Judy she ran after him to the shower area and searched for him. McHorn turned and Judy covered her eyes knowing that he was butt naked in the shower she asked if he was alright he lied and said yes. When the water touched the crack in his horn he screamed and began to cry loudly in pain before Judy could hear him he quickly shut his mouth and stepped out of the shower area and applied his deodorant to his body. At that moment Judy came up and startled him, startled McHorn smashed his horn into the wall hard with a loud CRACK! Being heard by Judy she rushed over to him apologizing for startling him. He got up and put his uniform back on. He asked her why she was here she said because he was one of her friends but he reminded her of when they first met and how mean he was to her. She told him it was in the past and she forgave him for everything he did to her when they first met he smiled and walked out with her to the bullpen when all of the sudden he felt the urge to go to the bathroom Judy accompanied him and she waited for him to come out then they came back to meeting time and sat down in their seats. McHorn held his horn in extreme pain he now felt the small crack and it had gotten bigger and deeper from the way it looked before. He took out his handkerchief and wrapped it around his injured horn not wanting his partners to see the injury.

* * *

For that day he was paired with Judy as Nick was paired with Wolford that day those two had just left for Tundratown to investigate the crime of missing fish from the harbor. He and Judy were both working on the missing mammals case and decided to head for city hall to see the new mayor Clarissa Lionheart, Leodore Lionheart's wife and mother to their two cubs April and Helen. They arrived and McHorn looked around seeing all the movement at city hall made him dizzy he sat down and Judy noticed the red Handkerchief wrapped around his horn. "Is your horn okay let me see you can't hide it from me I'm your partner now let me see what happened to your horn Mitchelle", Judy exclaimed to her partner noticing him holding his mighty horn in extreme anguish. He turned to her but before he could say something he collapsed on the floor and she called an ambulance to assist him but at that moment she reached to his side and took out the small defibrillator she placed the small electrodes on his chest and pushed the button and he received a small jolt to his heart. The paramedics arrived and placed him on the stretcher and took him to Zootopia Memorial Medical Center the hospital located at the heart of the city. Judy followed close behind in her police cruiser she pulled into the parking lot to find McHorn and see what has happening to him. She arrived and saw him sleeping peacefully she also saw a beautiful female rhino in a chair next to his bed she wore a yellow sundress, a white sun hat where her sunglasses which had red outlines were resting. She looked at Judy and introduced herself as Catherine his next door neighbor and best friend she then told her about all the time the spend together and how close she felt to him. Judy looked to McHorn it was clear she loved him the way he loved her and vice versa she noticed him waking up and he looked to Catherine she leaped out of her chair and gave him a big rhino hug as to show she was happy he was alright. Judy was relieved to see him awake when his doctor walked in he told McHorn that he need to take some time off work and rest for a while.

* * *

McHorn nodded in agreement and with that the doctor left and he prepared to go home with Catherine for the rest of the day. Judy knew that he need to do this for his health so she waved goodbye and headed back to the police station to tell Chief Bogo what had happened to him. He and Catherine head to the front desk and the receptionist gave Catherine his release papers. She asked if Mitchell was her husband and the two blushed at each other she told the receptionist that they were just really close friends and that they have been neighbors since they were young. The two rhinos left and when the got home McHorn thanked her and went inside she said see you later and went into her house as well. McHorn puzzled thought about what she said and realized she was coming over for dinner that night. He went inside and looked through all the cookbooks to figure out what to make for her to eat tonight. He flipped the pages and found a recipe for spaghetti and sausage covered in a decadent marinara sauce and served with fresh baked garlic bread. He smiled and went into his kitchen to get started on preparing the food for tonight first he propped up the cookbook to see the recipe so he could follow it precisely. He started by dicing up the garlic and onions and set them aside, next he heated up a deep saucepan with vegetable oil he waited for it to be hot, then he added the diced up garlic and onions to the oil as it sauteed in the pot he ran outside and picked some of his freshly ripe tomatoes from the plants he was growing in his garden. He came inside and chopped up the tomatoes into small pieces and threw them in the deep pot with the now browned onions and garlic they hit the pot with a sizzle he added salt and stirred it up before letting it come to boil. McHorn turned to his mixing bowl and added flour, sugar, yeast, and a pinch of salt, then he added water and mixed it by hand which left his hand sore for a bit he then began to knead the dough carefully with his hands before setting it to rise for an hour. He turned to the pot and stirred it once more he then grabbed a potato masher and began mashing the tomatoes into a fine and smooth sauce he then set the timer for 2 hours and he let it simmer away.

* * *

McHorn decided to use this time to go and do some grocery shopping so he grabbed his keys and went to his car he drove to the general store and while he looked around shopping he ran into Judy his best friend on the force and the one who seemed to care about him. "Oh Mitchell what a surprise to see you here how are you feeling", Judy asked her partner seeing him at the store after what had happened earlier. He looked and told her everything was fine and that Catherine was coming over his house for dinner and that he wanted to impress her that night. He waved goodbye to her and paid for his groceries and headed home to put the finishing touches on the food he was preparing for their dinner tonight. When he got home the dough had finished rising and he rolled it out and rubbed it with butter and diced garlic before placing it in the loaf pan and letting it rise for another half hour. He opened the pot lid and inhaled the wonderful smell of the marinara sauce that had been simmering for almost an hour and a half he added freshly chopped basil, along with some oregano and parsley he stirred that in and let it simmer for another hour. He sat down in his easy chair and picked up the phone and called Judy for some tips on what to do tonight and how to make her feel welcome. He decorated the table and placed some candles on it along with a bouquet of flowers picked from his flower beds and placed it on the table as a centerpiece. He tidied up the living room and the dining room so it would look like nice for Catherine when she came over. He placed the bread in the oven and washed all the dirty dishes and put most of them back in the cabinet where they belonged, next he took his mixing bowl out and began making the recipe for chocolate cake he found in his grandmother's cookbook. He added the flour, baking powder, cocoa powder, and sugar to one bowl, then he added butter, milk, two eggs, and a pinch of vanilla extract to another large bowl. He mixed them together and placed the cake in the oven to bake for 15 to 30 minutes at 350 degrees Fahrenheit. He then mixed together the frosting to decorate the cake he used red and pink food coloring and dyed the frosting those colors.

* * *

McHorn took the garlic bread and placed it in the oven to bake after he took the cake out and placed it by the window to cool down before he started to decorate it. He went into the cabinet and took out some nice plates and set the table for dinner one place for him to sit and the other for Catherine to sit at. The cake was cool and ready to decorate he began to ice the cake and he wrote on the cake be mine Catherine in red frosting her favorite color of the rainbow. He placed the cake in the refrigerator so the frosting would set and then he turned to the stove and set a pan on the heat and he began to saute some more garlic and then he took out two big sausages and placed them in the pan he seasoned it with oregano and basil while it developed a wonderful brown color while giving off a delectable aroma. He then turned the pan off and placed the sausages into the sauce and let them cook for about eighteen minutes the amount of time left that the sauce had to simmer on the stove. McHorn sighed and sat down in his easy chair for a while he turned on the television and saw ZNN news. They spoke about how a young cape buffalo by the name of Camelia had just gone missing and her parents were very upset about it. McHorn froze he knew that name Camelia it was the name Gazelle and Bogo had given to their newborn calf after Bogo's mother. He turned the T.V. off and went back into the kitchen he took a pot and filled it with water he placed it on the stove and put the heat up high and waited for the water to boil so he could add the spaghetti to it. He wanted everything to be perfect because he wanted to use this dinner as a chance to ask Catherine to be his girlfriend and go on a date with him anywhere she wanted to go would be fine with him.

* * *

The water came to a boil McHorn added a pinch of salt and placed the spaghetti in and set the timer for eight minutes, he turned to the sauce pot and removed the lid it smelled delicious and he gave it one final stir before leaving it to simmer for a few more minutes he knew the sauce would be ready right when the pasta was ready he removed the garlic bread from the oven and placed into on the counter to cool down a bit before placing it in his bread basket that he received as a christmas gift. The bread was cool enough to place in the basket he set it on the table when there was a knock at the door McHorn jumped and ran to the door to answer it he opened the door and Catherine was there dressed in a red dress and high heels he blushed at her beauty and invited her in she smiled and he took her coat and placed it on his easy chair. "Mitchell the place is lovely and whatever you're cooking smells heavenly I bet it will be delicious so while it cooks do you want to have some fun together i brought a really fun game for us to play", Catherine said with a beaming smile on her face while a soft blush came to her cheeks and she let out a small chuckle. "Y-yes that sounds fantastic and I would love to spend some time with you playing the game you brought with you, but first there is something I really want to ask you and I have a surprise for waiting for you after dinner", McHorn explained as he smiled and a soft blush also came to his cheeks and he grinned nervously. Just then the timer began to ring he told her that dinner was ready and they headed off to the dining room for dinner.

* * *

McHorn took the pasta drained it and mixed it with the sauce and sausage and brought the pot to the table he told Catherine that it was very hot as to make sure she didn't burn herself only for McHorn to burn his tongue on the hot spaghetti "what was that you said about the spaghetti being hot oh well I guess men will be men never listening to their own advice" Catherine chuckled as she began to eat the spaghetti by blowing on it first. She smacked her lips and a smiled formed on her face McHorn looked to her and gazed into her icy blue eyes which made him smile she then took a piece of sausage and bread and ate them she loved every bite of it "Mitchell everything is wonderful did you really make all of this yourself you are an amazing chef indeed I should come over more often for meals", Catherine exclaimed as she devoured his cooking up while he ate slowly and carefully.

* * *

They finished their meal and McHorn invited her to sit down in the living room while he washed all the dishes and put them away. "He is wonderful he cooks, he cleans up, and he is a very nice man maybe he's the one mom the one that will take care of me for the rest of my life I hope so he has always been there for me and well I love him with all my heart and I wonder if he loves me the same way only time will tell I guess", Catherine though while watching him wash the dishes in the kitchen sink and she sat in the living room looking around at his decore. McHorn came into the living room and sat down on the couch next to her he shuffled closer to her and she came close to him and gave him a small box he opened it and inside was half a golden heart with the word I on it he was confused until Catherine showed the other half around her neck which read love you they put them together and it read "I Love You" they smiled at each other and he placed it around his neck. "Catherine is wonderful she is always there for me and she cares about me, I love her with all my heart but what if she doesn't think of me that way, I feel so warm and calm when she is near as if my guardian angel has come to me she is beautiful and there is no one like her in the entire city of Zootopia she's the prettiest rhino I have ever met be with me mother guide me to make the right choice and please lord give us your blessing may she be mine someday with me for the rest of our lives", McHorn thought to himself as she leaned against his arm and snuggled up to him wondering what he was thinking about.

* * *

He asked her about the game and she showed him how to play the two played for hours until the sun had gone down and it was getting late. McHorn lead her to the dining room while she was blindfolded as to not ruin his surprise for her, he told her to remove her blindfold there in front of her was a cake with the words "Be Mine Catherine" in red frosting. She hugged him and sobbed with joy "oh Mitchell this is the best thing anyone has ever done for me and Yes Yes I will be your girlfriend it's what I've always wanted", he embraced her warmly and cut the cake with her they each had a piece and began talking about tomorrow and what they should do, they decided to do as much as possible or what the day would let them do but as long as they were together there was nothing that they could not do. It was growing late and Catherine was getting ready to leave knowing that they had many plans in store for tomorrow as she left McHorn pulled her close to him, he lower his head and closed his eyes while she did the same they met in a passionate kiss and they kissed for a good minute before she headed out the door to her house smiling all the while the two waved goodnight and went inside their homes. McHorn was filled with so much joy that he didn't need any milk that night he go into bed and slept peacefully through the night thinking about nothing but him and Catherine. Morning came and McHorn woke up happily until he felt the agony in his horn he had forgotten all about the crack in it and the pain because of his wonderful night with Catherine he winced and wrapped it with a scarf and headed downstairs he had oatmeal for breakfast and then he showered and put on his casual clothes green shorts with a blue tank top. He ran outside and it was already warm out he sat on his front porch and waited for Catherine as she was still getting ready for their day out and whatever they decided to do. She came and he stood up the two clasped hands and walked to the train station while pressed against one another they got two tickets for all around the city and the started by heading to the spring festival in BunnyBorough. They got on board the train and sat next to each other and began to talk about work and what was next for each of their careers they laughed and snuggled up to each other and she did not notice the handkerchief around his Horn or the crack in it last night.

* * *

They arrived in BunnyBorough and could smell flowers blooming for miles they went around and looked for what seeds each one wanted to plant in their gardens for the summer. They entered the two person relay race and who should they run into but Judy Hopps and Nick Wilde who were also entered in the race as well. "Well well well if it isn't big horn the great and his friend the angel with a horn what brings you out to the borough", Nick asked in a sauve and sly voice when gazing upon the rhino couple. Judy turned toward Nick and saw McHorn she smiled and asked him why he and Catherine were in Bunnyborough that day, he responded by saying that he and Catherine were a couple now and that they wanted to start the day by coming to spring fest and get some new flowers and veggies to grow in their gardens. Judy was happy for him knowing that he and Catherine were together made her heart fill with joy and she smiled at Catherine who gave her a friendly smile back, just then the race was about to start and everyone took their places at the starting line and the announcer came on the loudspeaker and told them the prizes they would get for first, second, and third he started by saying that third place would win a discount coupon for 25% off at any department store, then he said second place would get a lifetime supply of chocolate bars made with fresh ingredients from all over Zootopia, lastly he said the grand prize was two gold crowns, and seeds to grow a very unusual plant a cocoa tree which was used to make chocolate he also said that the winner would have unlimited access to Zootopia's chocolate factory and a free VIP tour for two.

* * *

The starting pistol was fired and off the racers went running around turns over hills and across rivers to see who would make it to the finish line first many raced in the race so far Nick and Judy were in the lead but McHorn and Catherine weren't too far behind them. Both teams were neck and neck headed for the finish line when Nick slipped on some mud and both he and Judy were covered with mud which allowed McHorn and Catherine to take the lead and win the big race claps and cheers came from everyone. McHorn looked to Catherine and she looked to him the crowns were placed on their heads as they were made festival king and queen Judy cheered loudly although she and Nick lost she knew that McHorn and Catherine were meant to win that race, both of them took a bow and walked off the stage with the seeds and tickets in hand they blushed bright red at each other and once again shared a passionate kiss with one another. They head to BunnyBorough train station and boarded the next train headed toward Sahara Square and the next stop on their day journey. When they arrived in Sahara Square the sun was strong so they put on the sunglasses each one of them packed in their backpacks they went to the store and Catherine dragged McHorn all over the store she bought some perfume, two new sundresses, four new shirts, and five new pairs of sunglasses, next McHorn took Catherine to his favorite places in the store and he bought a set of pots and pans, two new tank tops, three pairs of sandals, four pairs of sunglasses, and five sets of different plant fertilizers after that they saw a pair of rings one was gold and had a piece of sapphire on top and the other was silver with a ruby on top they smiled and bought the pair of rings as a sign of their love for each other.

* * *

McHorn placed the silver ring with the ruby on his finger and Catherine placed the gold ring with the sapphire on her finger they smiled and decided to have a picnic lunch out in a small park on a tiny hill. McHorn set the blanket out on the ground and Catherine placed the picnic basket down and sat on the blanket and McHorn sat next to her they each had a sandwich McHorn's was covered in different cheeses and Catherine's was covered in tuna fish and sauerkraut which she liked after they ate they lied down and as the warm sun shone on them they fell into a deep sleep and wrapped their arms around one another and they each took a nice nap together while the sun beamed on them as a sign of their perfect love and how deep and meaningful it was to them. When they awoke it was time for them to move on and head to the next stop on their trip together so they head to the station and made the next train headed toward Tundratown where they could go ice skating together. McHorn began to shiver he changed into a winter coat and long sleeves with gloves and earmuffs to protect his small ears afterwards he and Catherine made their way to the ice skating rink when they got there McHorn looked around he was amazed at the beauty of the ice rink and how many different people were ice skating on the frozen pond. He felt the ice and it was glossy yet chilly which intrigued him and the next thing he knew Catherine was pulling him onto the ice he began to slip and slide around before Catherine held out her hand and helped him get his balance he smiled and she taught him how to ice skate she then showed off her skills by making three figure eights and then twirling around in midair. "Wow Catherine I didn't know that you could skate so well and how long have you been coming here to ice skate it had to be more than once am I right oh please tell me I'm dying to know", McHorn exclaimed after seeing the dazzling display that his girlfriend had put on right in front of him.

* * *

She told him that her parents and grandparents use to bring her there almost everyday after school and that he came with her every time but he just sat and watched her skate due to his fear of falling in the ice. McHorn blushed and the two held hands and began to figure skate and when they were done they had made two hearts connected with one of Cupid's arrows showing how much they loved each other just then his stomach growled loudly Catherine heard it and chuckled saying "well I guess it's time for supper your stomach seems ready to eat so why don't we head to this nice restaurant over in the Rain-Forest District then we can pay a visit to Mr. and Mrs. Manchas and have them take us zip lining through the canape", upon hearing this McHorn shook his head yes and the two handed back the ice skates they borrowed but Catherine said the ones she was wearing were hers and she dried them off and placed them in her duffel bag McHorn handed them back and put his boots back on and they head to the train station once again for the RainForest District and the final stop on their trip.

* * *

When they got to the station Catherine excused herself to go use the ladies room and McHorn ran to the men's room he changed his clothes into his tank top and shorts and sat down and did his business after that he and Catherine boarded the train and made their way to the Rain-Forest district and dinner. When they arrived they could feel the change in climate the air was so thick and humid that you could almost grab and touch it McHorn inhaled the air and he felt relaxed he sniffed and could smell all sorts of tropical flowers growing all around them Catherine showed him the restaurant and they walked inside they sat down at a table for two. McHorn looked into her eyes and she looked into his they got their menus and flipped through them McHorn wanted to try the shrimp over pasta which had a side of salad and ranch dressing so he ordered it and Catherine ordered a panini with mushrooms and olives covered in tomato sauce and served with french fries. The two ate their food but McHorn's stomach was starting to ache he sat back and all he could hear was gurgling all of the sudden he released a loud burp everyone looked at him and Catherine buried her face in the menu to hide her embarrassment she asked for the check and the two left McHorn told her he wasn't feeling well and that he wanted to go home and rest now she sighed and agreed so they headed for the trainstation and got on and headed to quite oak countryside McHorn felt sick and then he began to release more gas and he then told Catherine he really needed to go to the bathroom very badly she ran him home as fast as they could she went to her door and told him to feel better. McHorn dashed up his front porch and unlocking the door he slammed it shut and dashed for his bathroom he made it just in time and he ended up staying there for almost an hour he had diarrhea and afterward he felt a little better. He went to his bed and laid down he clenched his stomach he turned suddenly to the left and almost puked but he didn't feel like puking.

* * *

The sun came up and he knew he was going back to work that day his stomach was still hurting he got up and had cereal and milk for breakfast he then felt worse for some reason but he headed to work anyway on the way there all he had was terrible gas and cramps in his stomach. He got to the bullpen and sat down in his chair he started to see everyone moving away from him and he just kept releasing gas while groaning in extreme pain Judy wondered what was wrong with him at that moment Chief Bogo walked in and could smell the foul stench. He curled his nose and all of a sudden there was a loud noise and the smell got at least ten times worse McHorn turned white as a sheet he knew that he had just pooped himself he asked to use the shower and Nick pointed out the brown stain on his police uniform he ran to the shower and washed off Judy asked when this all started and he told her after dinner with Catherine that night Judy wanted him to tell her exactly what he ate he told her and she decided to take him to a dietitian and see if he had some sort of problem with certain foods. Judy told Clawhauser to tell Chief Bogo where she was taking him and he showed her pictures of his daughter Fuli and her first place track team medals he told her that she was the fastest on her track team Judy left and McHorn called Catherine to come with them because she needed to her this. When they got to the dietitian's office it was mostly empty he was nervous but Catherine snuggled him and he felt better he was called in and the doctor began by asking him questions about his symptoms and what foods he ate. She wrote everything down and went to see what the results showed and she came back with a frown on her face she told him he was lactose intolerant and had an allergy to nuts, and he had a gluten sensitivity so she gave him a list of things he could and could not eat along with alternatives to those foods and she sent him off Judy and Catherine comforted him Judy went back to work and McHorn went home for the day he and Catherine looked at each other and he apologized for upsetting her but she told him it wasn't his fault and he kissed her again.

* * *

Time passed and McHorn and Catherine grew closer and closer while the case was growing larger and larger and becoming even harder to solve but all McHorn could think about was her and he worked with Judy and Nick more and grew really kind and friendly he was no longer strict or stone cold anymore that McHorn faded away and everyone love to see his smiling face and asked about Catherine. Catherine knew she had found her true love and now they watch the sunset together and loved to stargaze every once and awhile she could see McHorn was feeling great and he continued to hone his skills in the kitchen he had become a favorite cook amongst his fellow officers and was even asked to cater their parties to which he agreed but no matter what happened he had Catherine and she had him the two were inseparable now.

* * *

McHorn felt great and he knew what it was time for the time he finally builds up the courage and asks Catherine to marry him it was night time and everyone was asleep well almost everyone a red van pulled up to Catherine's house and two huge rams broke in she screamed and reached for her phone to call her neighbor McHorn but she was tied up and taken into the van and they drove off leaving no trace of the break in or at least what the could cover up the sunrose but McHorn did not see her come outside he grew worried and put on his police uniform and went over to her house all he saw was the phone of the hook and broken glass everywhere he called Bogo for backup and Nick, Judy, Fangmeyer, and Wolford arrived on the scene they came in and saw McHorn on the ground in tears they ran up to him and began to comfort him afterward they began to investigate Nick picked up a piece of white fur and Fangmeyer picked up a necklace with the words love you on it this caused McHorn to run over and he pulled the other half out of his shirt and held to the other piece and it read "I Love You" fangmeyer gasped and McHorn began to cry once more for his true love had been taken like all the other missing animals he just sat in her chair and cried but he knew that she was out there somewhere and that he would use her love as strength to catch whoever did this and bring them to justice once and for all he knew he was doing not only for everyone else but also for his true love and he kept saying "do it for her" over and over again in his mind.

* * *

Time past McHorn grew sad and depressed he could not focus all he could do was cry and long for the lover he had lost and thought he would never see her again. Chief Bogo took role call and when he called McHorn's name there was no answer judy was worried about him so she decided to go see him after her shift ended when she arrived at his country house she knocked on the door there was no reply until she heard fumbling and finally he opened the door she stood before him. "Mitchell this isn't you I know you miss her and want her back but this depression and morning won't bring her back so please come back to work and help us crack this case so she can be in your arms once more", Judy exclaimed to McHorn who was wiping fresh tears from his face and horn he looked to her and motioned for her to come inside and sit down Judy agreed and went into the house she saw tissues scattered all over the floor and sheet music sitting on the wooden piano Mchorn had in his living room she ran her fingers over the glossy wood of the piano McHorn came up to her and sat down he began to play a song

_** "Your love is my strength**_

_** your smile is my sun**_

_** you're the apples in my pie**_

_** you 're the only one for me**_

_** and I love you unconditionally**_

_** be mine be mine **_

_**till the end of time **_

_**i'll take you to the promiseland**_

_** and we'll drink the finest milk and honey**_

_** if only you would be my honey **_

_**and love me forever more forever more yeah"**_

McHorn finished as he began to tear up Judy applauded his song and he told her that he wrote it for Catherine and wanted to sing it to her as his proposal to her.

* * *

Judy patted him on the shoulder and he asked her if she wanted a cup of tea she nodded yes and he began to brew a pot and he gave her the cup he looked down into his cup and then to her she stood up and headed out the door he waved goodbye and turned to his easy chair he sat down and thought about what Judy told him. Morning came and McHorn was ready to return to the work so he got dressed and made his way to the station and was ready to help and reunite with his lover once more. Judy was happy to see her partner and friend back on duty Chief Bogo entered and was happy to see McHorn again he handed out the assignments and he paired McHorn with Judy and they were assigned to Catherine's crime scene when they arrived they searched carefully for clues Judy picked up a small gold ring with a sapphire on top of it McHorn ran over and his hands began to shake as he held the ring in his hands he wanted to keep it on him but Judy need it as evidence they began to fight and she bumped him on the horn he cried out in agony she didn't think that she hit him that hard he grasped his horn in pain and Judy demanded for him to show her his horn he moved his hands from it and Judy got a good look at the giant fissure in his mighty horn she was shocked and said that she was taking him to the hospital to have it checked out he sighed and reluctantly went with her to the emergency room as they waited to be called he turned to Judy "thanks for looking out for me and I'm sorry about the way I've been acting it's just Catherine is the love of my life and it felt so bad to lose her and I was just hurting on the inside and I didn't know how to deal with this pain wouldn't you feel the same if Nick was taken away from you anyway I'm really sorry", McHorn explained to Judy who looked to him and patted him on the shoulder at that moment they were called into the examination room Judy went with McHorn and the doctor came in he was a horse he went over to McHorn and began to poke and prod his horn he ran his hands in the crack and sighed McHorn was crying in pain Judy comforted him the doctor was concerned "well doctor how bad is it he is in a lot of pain and agony can it be treated easily or does he needed some type of surgery to repair his horn will he need to take time off I need to know", Judy asked the doctor as he was taking down notes on his charts he turned to them and said it did not look good the crack was now a deep fissure he told McHorn that the it ran down to where his horn was connected to his skull he then said he would need to operate and put some pins to hold his horn in place until it heals then he will need to remove the pins with another surgery and apply sealant to the fissure so it would be as good as new but McHorn would need to stay home and rest because the surgeries will take a lot out of him. He said he wanted him to be seen by some other doctors while he was in the emergency room they agreed and a wheel chair was brought to McHorn and he sat down while the pushed him to another waiting area for his cardiologist to see him he looked to Judy and wonder if she was mad about not telling her about the crack in his horn sooner he leaned over to her and she looked to him he was about to say something when "McHorn the cardiologist will see you now", the nurse announced calling him in to see his doctor.

* * *

Judy asked for someone to help wheel him into the examination room lucky the ER nurse was there to help move him around the hospital Judy looked to him as they entered the examination room the nurse said the doctor would be in shortly. While they waited for the doctor Judy told McHorn she not upset about him not telling her but she was upset that he waited this long to tell her and that it probably would not have been so bad if they had come sooner he probably would not have needed surgery McHorn began to tear up and Judy comforted him just then the doctor came in she introduced herself as Dr. Juniper to Judy she looked to McHorn and he knew that she was serious she began to go over his charts from his last visit to her office and when he went into cardiac arrest she told him it was time for him to get the pacemaker implanted into his heart and she and him began scheduling the time for his procedure when Judy chimed in she said they were in the middle of solving a big case and Bogo wanted all his officers to be present until it is solved but the doctor began to argue with Judy she said he needed to rest and that work was off the table until he had the pacemaker implanted. McHorn stayed silent as the two women fought back and forth he felt miserable, upset, hurt, and confused about everything he wondered "when will this end oh please just stop arguing and make peace with each other before my head explodes from all of this commotion and yelling please oh please". Finally after three long hours the fighting stopped and Judy had no choice but to accept that McHorn would be out of commission for the next couple of months she would miss him and hope that everything would be alright after that the nurse helped Mchorn to the police cruiser and Judy drove him home the two stayed silent and only exchanged looks of concern and confusion with each other what now they both knew that Bogo was not going to be happy about this having one office out of duty for this long the two arrived at the ZPD station and entered Bogo's office with McHorn's paperwork and reasons why he would be out of work for the next few days Bogo was getting angry he began to snort and banged his hands on the table and the loud clang of his wedding ring could be heard. "Well McHorn this is what happens when you hide an injury and let it get this severe what do you have to say for yourself sergeant go on I'm listening", Bogo boomed his loud bass voice being heard by everyone outside his office McHorn thought for a while but then turned to Bogo in shock he realized that Bogo had just said sergeant he knew what that meant he turned to Judy then to his boss and Bogo spoke once more "I'm sorry for yelling like that it was wrong of I understand your health comes before work and congratulations Mitch effective immediately you shall be known as Sergeant Mitchell McHorn you earned this promotion keep up the good work and again sorry". Judy clapped softly for him and the two left Bogo's office as he collapsed into his chair his legs grew weak for some reason and he decided to take Mitch's example to heart he grabbed the phone and called his wife he told her they need to go to his doctor's office for an appointment. Meanwhile McHorn showed off the new gold star that was pinned to his collar Fangmeyer his friend and the lieutenant gave him a big high five, Nick gave him a big thumbs up, Clawhauser squealed excitedly, and everyone clapped for him.

* * *

Just then Mitch slipped on spilled coffee and Judy stopped him from banging his horn on the ground and making the fissure even worse but as he was caught his Rhino lips came into contact with her small rabbit lips the two went redder than a rose and stood up they walked out in silence as Judy drove McHorn home neither one said a word to each other Mitch gazed out the window and Judy focused on driving him home Mitch took note of all the sights the cruiser passed and turned his attention to the radio he turned it on and scrolled through the radio stations until he stopped the song had just ended and a new one began to play he decided to listen

**_" please don't stop the music,_**

**_ please don't stop the music., _**

**_please don't stop the music._**

**_ It's getting late i'm making my way over to my favorite place _**

**_I gotta get my body moving shake the stress away_**

**_ I wasn't looking for nobody when you looked my way_**

**_ possible candidate yeah_**

**_ who knew that you'd be up in here lookin like you do_**

**_ you're making staying over here impossible_**

**_ baby I'm say that your aura is incredible_**

**_ if you don't have to go then don't _**

**_. Do you know what you started_**

**_ I just came here to party_**

**_But now we're rockin on the dance floor acting naughty_**

**_ your hands around my waist_**

**_ just let the music play_**

**_We're hand in and hand, chest to chest, and now we're face to face_**

**_I wanna take you away _**

**_let's escape into the music DJ let it play_**

**_I just can't refuse it_**

**_ keep on rockin to it_**

**_ please don't stop the music_****_,_**

**_ please don't stop the music.,_**

**_ please don't stop the music ._**

**_ Baby are you ready cause it's getting cold_**

**_ don't you feel the passion ready to exploud _**

**_what goes on between us no one has to know_**

**_ this is a private show oh . _**

**_do you know what you started_**

**_ I just came here to party_**

**_But now _****_we're rockin on the dance floor acting naughty_**

**_ your hands around my waist_**

**_ just the let the music play_**

**_We're hand in and hand, chest to chest, and now we're face to face_**

**_ I wanna take you away_**

**_ let's escape into the music_**

**_ DJ Let it play_**

**_ I just can't refuse it_**

**_ like the way you do it_**

**_ please don't stop the music , _**

**_please don't stop the music,_**

**_ please don't stop the music_**

**_ I wanna take you away_**

**_ let's escape in the music_**

**_ Dj let it play_**

**_ I just can't refuse it_**

**_ like the way you do it_**

**_ please don't stop the music,_**

**_ please don't stop the music , _**

**_please don't stop the music music music".- by Rihanna_**

The song ended and McHorn turned the radio off as they entered the dirt driveway leading from his house when the arrived McHorn asked if Judy would like to come in for something to drink or a snack she took his offer and the two exited the police cruiser and up the stone path to McHorn's front porch he fittled with the key until the door finally unlocked and the two enter his house Judy looked around and made her way into the kitchen she started to admire a beautiful golden serving platter McHorn asked her to be careful with it as it was a gift from his late grandmother. Judy set the platter down and hopped onto the large table McHorn grabbed some sweets and made a pot of tea and brought it over to the table he gave judy a rabbit sized drinking glass and she asked why he had this he smiled and said "oh I have utensils of every size for any mammal that decides to visit I get many friends coming over to spend time with me but never you Judy so what do you say wanna be best friends come and visit me more often".

* * *

Judy smiled and answered yes as a soft blush came to her face but she quickly shook it off she looked to the clock and realized it was getting late McHorn cleared the table and washed the cups and dishes placed them in the elm wood cabinets and saw Judy off she thanked him for the snack and tea he smiled as she left a soft blush came to his face this time but he also quickly shook it off and he prepared a hot bath he sank into the refreshing water and dozed off he didn't realize that the window was open at that moment a ram came up to the window and shot a blue pellet into McHorn's neck he flinched and began to feel strange as it was absorbed by his skin McHorn fell to his knees and he ran out of the tub with only a bathrobe on he ran down the dirt road until Saharah square hotel was in sight he rushed in begging for help but it was to late he stood on his hands and legs on all fours and began to grunt and charge at everything in sight he was a savage totally out of control and wild. The Hotel clerk scrambled to the phone and dialed 911 Clawhauser answered and dropped the phone from the loud screams of terror and shock he told the Hotel clerk to stay calm and they were sending help right away the clerk thanked him and he hung up the phone he turned back but didn't hear a sound the clerk raised his head over the desk and noticed that no one was there anymore where did the savage rhino go just then Chief Bogo and Lieutenant Fangmeyer pulled up they came to the clerk and asked him what the problem was he fixed the glasses on his snout and explained that a male rhino in a bathrobe came in asking for help and then all of the sudden he went crazy and charged everywhere Bogo took down what he said and he turned to Fangmeyer and asked him to scope out the area for any clues. Fangmeyer gave a salute and grabbed the radio from his pocket he contacted Officers Higgins and Wolford for help the two came in and began scoping out the area Wolford sniffed the area where the rhino was the white wolf couldn't put his finger on it but the scent seemed oddly familiar to him but why he did not know Bogo stumbled back with a loud crash and he grabbed the desk Fangmeyer and Higgins rushed over to their boss his legs were shaking the same way tree branches shake violently in a strong gale force wind.

* * *

Bogo sat down and ordered his officers to head to the security area and watched the surveillance footage from twenty minutes earlier Higgins did what Bogo said but Flint stayed back he wanted to make sure Bogo was alright he knelt down in front of his boss and began to speak to him "sir are you okay that was quite a stumble and your legs are shaking a lot let me call my wife Fuli she is a nurse over at Zootopia Memorial Hospital and I can call her to come and take a look at your legs anything to help you sir". Bogo just told him he needed to get back to work he wondered what was really going on and why all of this was happening to their fair city. Meanwhile the room was dark no windows so not even the tiniest glint of sunlight could get through all one could see was the black ash of a volcanic eruption the black beauty of the raven soaring high above the sky and the soothing darkness of a good night sleep but this was far from soothing it was very eerie and ominous the air was thick and barely breathable until the lights were turned on in the room was a single chair and tied to it was Catherine McHorn's love she looked around in shock and fear just then the door opened and a dark figure came into the room once she stepped into the light she gasped in shock it was former Mayor Dawn Bellwether out for revenge and plastered across her face was a sinister grin she called over her assistants Doug and Woolter Catherine was screaming in fear until Bellwether removed the cloth from her mother she began to scream "You won't get away with this my Mitch and his friends will stop you just like last time and then you'll wipe the sinister grin off of your face you you witch no let me go what did I ever do to you and why do you have so many prisoners even the little cubs please have a heart and let me and the cubs go and if not well then there is no hope for redeeming yourself but know this as long as their are golden hearts out there and people who love one another you will have always failed and will never succeed with this wicked scheme of yours you hear me now let me go or else". "Or else what dear you'll speech me to death I'm not afraid of you but I am going to have to get rid of you and what better way then with the one you love you see fear is one of the greatest tools out there and as long as we exist not only love but fear also exists and my plan will succeed with you and the ZPD out of the picture as for the young ones well I'll have then be my slaves see if you can stop me when your love finishes charging over you anyway I have bigger things to attend to now so tatata sweet cheeks and bye bye Rhino alright boys release him see ya honey", bellwether exclaimed as she took of while her assistants and Catherine was left alone in a cage with her love but he was different his eyes were glaring at her they were not the same cocoa eyes she fell in love with they now stared angrily at her she walked slowly back before pouncing on him she held onto his horn which made him fling her of she noticed that the cage was open and she jumped out an ran to free the other prisoners being held captive by Bellwether.

* * *

Catherine came up to Maya Manchas's cell she picked the lock with her hair pin and grabbed the young black jaguar and tried to talk to her but it was obvious she only spoke Spanish and only understood a little English Catherine took out her instant shot camera and snapped photos of everything just the Mitch came charging toward her she ran out of the place and Mitch followed after her she ran and came to the ZPD station she ran up to the desk and told Clawhauser to get Bogo immediately Bogo came out of the Bathroom and noticed Catherine as did Judy who was working night shift they come up to her and before she could explain Mitch came through the door breaking the glass several officers aimed their guns at him Catherine handed Maya to Bogo the young jaguar had a fever and Bogo called Renato her father he rushed over and hugged her he took her home so she could get better and Bogo turned back to McHorn he was obviously shot with night howler serum. Judy rushed over to him and jumped on his back she was holding on for dear life but she new the real Mitchell McHorn was in there somewhere and she was going to help him fight against this illness no matter what the cost was McHorn was her close friend and she hated to see him acting like this. "Mitch it's me Judy please stop this you're scaring everyone and destroying the station please I know you're in there snap out of it come back to us please we need you, Catherine needs you, but most of all I need you, you mean the world to me if not for you I wouldn't be the cop I am today you always pushed me to be the best police officer that I could ever be and now you're the sergeant and all these other officers look to you for guidance right now they're scared of what you have become so calm down, and let us help you". Judy began right before Being jostled around violent she appeared to be the world's smallest bull rider on top of the wild bull as it grew angrier and angrier she jumped off him and knew that there was only one way to snap him out of it she grabbed his face the dark cocoa eyes staring into her as she grabbed his lips and planted a huge kiss upon them.

* * *

At that moment McHorn stopped charging around he stood up on two feet and wrapped his huge rhino arms around Judy's waist and began to kiss her back but as soon as he did she let go and was happy to see him back to normal again McHorn gazed into her eyes they were sparkling amethyst's in the starlight he smiled and hugged his partner thanking her for saving him she returned his embrace before turning to Catherine who ran over and hugged McHorn he hugged her too soft cheers could be heard Mchorn was overcome with joy seeing his beloved was okay but he felt something in his heart as if it was beginning to call out to someone else, someone who he has always cared for but never knew that she did "Judy", he thought to himself before getting on one knee he turned to Catherine and she was looking to him "Catherine my love you are my starlight, take my hand and we will dance until the stars refuse to shine until the end of time Catherine Stacey Hornington will you marry me?" Catherine embraced him and answered yes everyone cheered Judy walked over to him and congratulated her partner on his engagement he thank her and the two remained speechless as a soft blush formed on both of their faces Catherine ran to Bogo she told him Bellwether had escaped and she was the one behind the disappearances upon hearing that he called his officers to arrest her and bring her back into custody Fangmeyer lead them to make the arrest and restore peace to Zootopia once more. McHorn grew tired and went to remove his robe before realizing he was completely naked Catherine brought him home and McHorn returned to his little country home he smiled and walked inside his house putting on his pajamas McHorn collapsed into bed and fell fast asleep.

* * *

Time passed and Bellwether was once again behind bars in a maximum security prison all the missing mammals were reunited with their friends and families it was a lovely spring day the flowers were in full bloom the birds sang songs of joy and wedding bells could be heard from the small countryside chapel many were gathered for this wonderful occasion most of the people there were Zootopia PD's best officers and popstar Gazelle who was the chief's wife on the altar stood Sgt. Mitchell McHorn he was the lucky one who was getting married chatter was heard in the chapel until the pianist a church mouse began to play Here Comes The Bride the chattering stopped and down the aisle came Catherine wearing a gorgeous ice blue wedding dress it was designed after Queen Elsotter from the hit movie Floatzen Mchorn gazed upon her all he could do was smile he then looked to Flint Fangmeyer his best man and to Judy Hopps Catherine's maid of honor how beautiful she looked in the bridesmaid dress he gazed into her eyes until Catherine came he gazed into her hazel eyes as well how beautiful they were as the sunlight shone on them from the stain glass window the priest a zebra came up to the couple and spoke "we are gathered here today to celebrate the love and unity of Catherine Hornington and Mitchell McHorn let us begin Catherine Hornington do you take Mitchell to be your lawfully wedded husband to love and care for in sickness and in health, through good times and bad times, promise to always love him no matter what", the priest began as Catherine spoke "I do", then the priest began again " do you Mitchell McHorn take Catherine as your lawfully wedded wife to love and care for in sickness and in health, through good times and bad times, for better or for worse and always love her no matter what", the priest waited for him to answer "I do" McHorn answered the priest finished " then by the power vested in me I now pronounce you husband and wife you may kiss the bride". McHorn grabbed Catherine and swooned her over as the two kissed and the whole chapel filled with cheers, applause, and praises they ran down the aisle as Catherine tossed the bouquet in her hand it was caught by Judy who embraced it warmly everyone exited the chapel and congratulated the newly wedded couple all they could say was thank you McHorn turned to Bogo and gasped the strong cape buffalo was gripping a cane in his left hand he wanted to ask but decided not to everyone headed off to the reception and danced through the night when they got home McHorn embraced his new Mrs. McHorn and the two entered the house which now belong to the two of them Catherine kissed him again and the two went off to bed for their first night together as a married couple McHorn smiled and embraced her tightly as they drifted off into a deep sleep happy to finally have each other.

* * *

Several months passed and now the summer sun shone down on the small country house McHorn and Catherine were busy preparing for the newest member of the family Catherine was pregnant and expecting a little girl on the way so they decided to turn McHorn's relaxation room into a nursery for the newborn baby he couldn't be happier as he entered the police station and greeted everyone with a warm smile on his face his fellow officers waved back as he entered the bullpen and sat next to Judy his close friend on the police force Judy had heard about Catherine's pregnancy and congratulated him on becoming a father just then Bogo entered the room and everyone noticed him slowly making his way to the podium holding tightly to the oak wood cane he reached the podium and pulled up a chair and sat down in front of it before beginning the mourning briefs he turned and spoke "alright shut it first I'd like to congratulate our sergeant on becoming a new parent McHorn congratulations", cheers erupted in the bullpen before Bogo called everyone to attention he handed out assignments today he was paired with Judy again " McHorn Hopps Savannah central patrol dismissed and no goofing off on the job got it or you're out of here understood", Bogo told them as the two nodded nervously in agreement he handed them a manila folder and they headed off in the squad car to Savannah central they found a nice place to park and began to chat with one another "so Judy how are things going with Nick n-n-not that I need to know or anything just curious also what do think we should do if we're stuck in the squad car all day", Judy nodded and told McHorn that they should stay put for now and wait until lunch to do something McHorn sighed and put his feet up on the dashboard it was a slow crime day and then all of the sudden McHorn's stomach began to gurgle he turned to Judy and spoke "Judy I need to go to the bathroom now or I'm going to have an accident in my trouser please take me somewhere to use the toilet", Judy stepped on it and they arrived at the Savannah central pool and sauna Judy looked to him confuse but she could tell that he really needed to go so she unbuckled her seat belt before she could get up McHorn grabbed her and dashed to the front desk he paid admission for two and ran to the locker room he found the nearest toilet and closed the stall door he removed his police belt and pants, and sat down in relief he sighed and notice Judy on his lap he jumped and realized that he had brought Judy to the men's room by mistake Judy held her nose from the stench McHorn apologized and flushed the toilet as he wiped his rear and flushed once more exiting the stall he smiled and Judy went to use the women's restroom McHorn removed his uniform and slipped on a pair of sea foam green swim trunks and dash off to the women's room he made sure that no one else was there he found Judy's stall and grabbed her police uniform and replaced it with her yellow swimsuit he placed them both in a duffel bag and headed off to the waiting area and waited for her to come out and when she did she was glaring at him while he let out a hefty chuckle she asked why he did this and he said she needed to have some fun and the bathroom issue was their excuse for coming to the pool Judy's glared turned into a smile and they headed off for the pool area and headed into the water to cool off they splashed around and laughed like two children.

* * *

McHorn grew hungry and the two exited the pool and headed off to the best restaurant in Savannah central it was wonderful after eating the headed to the local fair and had a blast afterward they decided to go on a shopping spree for McHorn they went to buy baby stuff and Judy got him a t-shirt that read "Best Daddy In The World" McHorn chuckled and bought it they returned to the cruiser just as a robbery was in progress a sheep called out to them "are you to love birds cops or not we've been robbed", they answered yes and pursued the criminal but he escaped to Tundratown where Flint and Nick were patrolling Judy got on the radio and told Flint the situation "this is officers Hopps and McHorn a criminal has escaped Savannah central and is head your way apprehend them and lock 'em up over" McHorn apologized but Judy said it was not his fault and that it was time for them to return to the station for the night she looked to him and said "you were right this was a great day on patrol I've never had this much fun at work before in all my time as an officer which hasn't been long at all anyway thanks for everything really I mean it", McHorn smiled and kissed her on the cheek she returned his action and the two drove back in silence blushing at one another when they arrived they head to the locker room and got changed McHorn said he needed to get home and make sure Catherine was alright he waved goodbye to Judy and sighed watched her leave with Nick he didn't understand why he hated seeing them together but then it clicked in his head "I'm in love with Judy" he said to himself realizing the truth he returned home and and Catherine was watching tv in the living room McHorn walked over and hugged his wife he then rubbed her swollen stomach and kissed his unborn child McHorn thought everything was perfect and nothing could ruin it.

* * *

The next morning the phone rang McHorn heard Catherine pick up she spoke with the person for at least ten minutes before dropping it and crying her eyes out McHorn rushed over to her and asked who was on the phone with her and why she was crying she told McHorn that it was her gynecologist and she said that she should not go through with the birth because it could be fatal but Catherine stood her ground she wanted to have this child no matter what she turned to McHorn and grabbed his arms "Mitch promise me that whatever happens to me the baby will be loved and cared for and if I don't make find some else for the baby and for you because I'll rest in peace knowing that you'll have someone else to hold and the baby will have a mother promise me please", McHorn promised her and she hugged him as tears rolled down her face McHorn gazed out the window and hoped that everything would be fine for all of them forever. The time came for the baby to be born McHorn rushed Catherine to Zootopia Memorial Medical Center and she was brought into the delivery room McHorn's friends on the force came to make sure everything was fine McHorn was nervous he rushed into the delivery room and went over to his wife's bedside she smiled at him and he grew worried the doctor's were their to help while McHorn's friends waited outside the delivery room Catherine pushed with all her strength and at last a baby rhino's cry could be heard in the delivery room Catherine wanted to hold her child for the first and last time the doctor spoke to McHorn he began to cry his wife was dying and there was nothing they could do he walked over to her bedside and she handed him her necklace ring and most importantly his baby girl McHorn's eyes filled with tears "honey I'll always be with you and with our daughter I love you both Mia Mommy is always watching you be good for your daddy and goodbye Mitch I love you goodbye", Catherine spoke her last words and her grip was loosened McHorn began to cry and he held his crying daughter close to him the doctor spoke "she's gone I'm sorry for your loss and congratulations on becoming a day take care of her nurse get me death certificate and a birth certificate let's see Mia McHorn date of birth July 7th 2017 time of birth 10:55 am now Catherine McHorn time of death 10:59 am date July 7th 2017 I'm sorry for your loss but congrats it's a girl", McHorn exited the delivery room his face soaked with tears and the small bundle of joy asleep in his arms they rushed over and McHorn told them everything they all offered congrats for the baby's birth and condolences for Catherine's death.

* * *

McHorn broke down in tears but stopped when Catherine began to cry he grabbed her and rocked her in his arms he walked over to the window the sun shining in "lord take care of my wife and Catherine I'll miss you but don't worry I'll keep my promise to you and Mia welcome to Zootopia and this world your mother may be gone but daddy is here and he loves you more than anything and he'll always be there for you no matter what happens always love you always my dear always", McHorn smiled as he looked to Mia his bundle of joy she reminded him of her and he knew she would always be with him through everything everyone hugged McHorn and comforted him as well as congratulate him on becoming a father he thanked them and brought his little bundle home for the first time. A few days later McHorn was moving Catherine's stuff into the attic and Flint was helping him but Mitch couldn't do that and watch Mia so he went over to his baby girl and began to play with her Fangmeyer smiled and said he'd handle moving Catherine's stuff McHorn thanked him and began to tickle the baby making her laugh afterward he prepared a baby bottle and fed her while she ate he began to worry about babysitting who would watch her while he worked he couldn't exactly bring her into the station with him it was too dangerous for a newborn baby and he could leave her alone but luckily was willing to babysit for him anytime he picked up the phone and called him Manchas answered and he asked if he could babysit her this weekend Manchas agreed and McHorn thanked him and hung up the phone he held Mia and smiled she reminded him of himself when he was born Fangmeyer left and McHorn heard a knock on the door he called come in and Judy entered the house she brought him some flowers and wanted to see the baby McHorn showed her Mia and she smiled McHorn handed her to Judy to hold and she felt her heart melt as she held the little bundle in her arms McHorn asked Judy if she was thirsty or hungry she nodded and he brought her some tea and cookies she then began to smell a foul odor McHorn knew what it was as Mia started to cry she needed her diaper changed and Judy observed she looked in amazement as he was able to keep her still while he changed her without her moving around afterward he placed her in the crib in the living room and she began to nap McHorn sat down and started to talk with Judy the two talked for hours and Mia woke up McHorn placed her in her swing and turned on the television he put on her favorite show Madeline it was about these mice girls that lived in a convent with one nun a tiger she loved the show and he put it on for her everyday Judy chuckled and McHorn washed the dishes and dusted the furniture he was able to get chores done when she was napping or watching TV Judy offered to help and McHorn accepted her offer the two did all of the household chores and another knock on the door came McHorn opened the door and Ralph Wolford entered with Nick Wilde he came to find Judy she was tidying up the nursery and he walked over and surprised her with a hug Judy jumped and told him off for scaring her.

* * *

Meanwhile Wolford went over to see the baby he smiled and rubbed his snout on her face then Mia grabbed and yanked it McHorn chuckled while Wolford yelped in pain Wolford excused himself to leave and so did Nick he and Judy were heading to the Sahara Square police ball together and they needed to get ready but Judy spoke and said she wanted to finish helping McHorn Nick shrugged and left with Wolford leaving Judy, McHorn, and Mia together Judy helped McHorn prepare a bath for baby Mia when they noticed the time the ball was starting soon and Judy did not have time to grab her stuff McHorn pulled out a beautiful ball gown that was just her size she was shocked he explained that she brought it with her and forgot about it Judy thanked him and put it on she was a radiant diamond in the light McHorn blushed and showed Judy the suit he bought for the occasion he grabbed Mia and brought her over to the sink she stayed completely still while he soaped and rinsed her then she began to splash when he was done when that happened McHorn grabbed Mia out of the sink and put a clean diaper and purple onesie on her Judy smiled and McHorn offered to drive her she said OK and they left his house for the ball Mia was strapped into her car seat Judy sat in the back with Mia to keep her company McHorn smiled and started the car as the headed off to the party.

* * *

Mia was asleep and Judy and McHorn looked to one another a blush formed on both of their faces Judy looked out the window and noticed the bright twinkling stars in the country night sky she couldn't believe how many twinkled and lit up the sky she sighed and turned to Mitch he was also gazing at the starry night sky they arrived at the ball and McHorn helped Judy out of the car and he undid Mia's car seat and placed her in the stroller they noticed many folks looking at them as they entered the room was decorated with silver streams and gold ribbons a diamond chandelier it was a sparkling star lighting the room as it twinkled and shimmered high above their heads. Bogo greeted them Gazelle at his left and Camelia at his right she ran up to them and thanked them for saving her Gazelle smiled and greeted them she then grabbed Bogo by the hoof and the cane in his hand scratched along the floor she sat him down at a table. At that moment Nick arrived with Ralph and Francine they talked until Nick saw Judy he ran over to her and gave McHorn a look that said he better back off or else McHorn backed away and sat down at the closest table Judy slid in the seat next to him followed by Nick, Ralph, Flint, his wife Fuli, and their cubs Stripe and Fay the tables all filled up and the food was served as the music played and many officers began dancing the slow number played and many officers and their husbands, wives, and lovers came on to the dance floor Bogo and Gazelle were on the dance floor Judy held out her arm to McHorn he smiled but before he could grab it Nick did and he whisked her onto the dance floor

* * *

McHorn sighed and gazed at Judy and her sparkling ball gown the song ended and Nick excused himself to use the bathroom this was his chance he ran up to Judy as a bright blushed covered his gray face he reached out his hand and the two began to dance shoulder to shoulder toe to toe and hand in hand he gently wrapped his hands around her waist and she wrapped hers around his shoulders and the next song played it was a party song but the two didn't seem to notice they only focused on the other lost in each other's gaze McHorn began to sing

_**"oh so this love feeling light and happy **_

_**I feel like I'm walking on air as she holds me every so tight and true**_

_** never letting go of me with me in me around me**_

_** so this love I only see her and no other on this starry night**_

_** she has my heart and shows no signs of letting me go**_

_** please never do hold me always here in your grasp**_

_** where I wanna stay hold me close I love you so with all my heart**_

_** I love so and no other my dear sweet Judy**_

_** my baby doll my ruby of the night**_

_** so this love I see it now its pure and true**_

_** stay stay never go I love you so hmmm love you sooo my dear".**_

McHorn finished as the two continued to dance close to one another they danced into the court yard which was shimmering in the starry night sky Judy looked to him and began to sing as well

**_" so this is love here and now under the starry sky _**

**_never wanting to depart close to my heart_**

**_ hold me tight with all your might don't let me go_**

**_ with you I stay here everyday you've got me here_**

**_ the night is light and filled with warmth and so much joy_**

**_ my Mitchy dear I love you so more than you know_**

**_ hold me close my love to your heart for mi_****_ne beats for you_**

**_ and yours beats for mine forever more_**

**_ close to you I love you so never gonna end_**

**_ I love you so my dear love you so hmmm oohh love you so my dear "_**.

Judy and Mitch gazed into each other's eyes and knew that this was true love she looked to him and he looked to her they blushed and he leaned in she closed her eyes and the two locked lips with one another they sat down on the garden swing and continued to kiss for at least five minutes Mitch turned to Judy she turned to him and the two spoke "I love you my dear", they sunk into the chair and decided to relax until Nick began looking for Judy she looked to Mitch and he whisked her off to the ballroom Nick grabbed her arm and whisked her away onto the dance floor Mitch sat down and smiled he was in love with Judy and she with him he knew it was true love he turned to his daughter and kissed her the ball ended and Mitch offered to drive Judy home but she asked if she could spend the night with him in case he needed help with Mia Mitch blushed and took her up on the offer she hopped into his car and the two drove off for the night happy and in love.

* * *

the two returned home and McHorn tucked Mia into her crib for bed then decided to watch a movie with Judy before bed he came into the living room and Judy showed him the movie she wanted to watch with him it was Meowana he loved the film and new she would too so he popped it into the DVD player and the film started she noticed a tear coming to his eye when he saw the little baby Meowana with her parents she wanted to ask him about his past but she didn't fearing it would make him even more upset so she snuggled up to him and the two continued to watch but she noticed him tearing up again when her favorite song began to play

**_I know a cat from and island_**

**_she stands apart from the crowd _**

**_she loves the sea and her people_**

**_she makes her whole family proud_**

**_sometimes the world seems against you _**

**_the journey may leave a scar_**

**_But scars can heal and reveal Just _**

**_where you are _**

**_The people you love will change you_**

**_The things you have Learned will guided you_**

**_And nothing on earth can silence _**

**_the quite voice still inside you _**

**_And when that voice starts to whisper_**

**_Meowana you've come so far_**

**_Meowana listen_**

**_Do you know who you are _**

**_Who am I_**

**_I am cat who loves my island _**

**_I'm the cat who loves the sea_**

**_It calls me _**

**_I am the daughter of the village chief_**

_**We are descended from voyagers**_

_**Who found there way across the world **_

_**They call me **_

_**I've delivered us to where we are**_

_**I have journeyed farther **_

_**I am everything I've learned and more **_

_**Still it calls me**_

_**And the call isn't out there at all it's inside me**_

_**It's like the tide always falling and rising**_

_**I will carry you here in my heart**_

_**You'll remind me**_

_**That come what may I know the way **_

_**I am Meowana ! - I am Moana from Moana Zootopia verision**_

Once the movie ended the two mammals we're tired and had fallen asleep together while the credits rolled past them on the T.V. screen McHorn noticed Judy sleeping on his stomach and he carefully wrapped his arms around her and fell back asleep the two were snuggled up to one another and fell fast asleep embracing each other. Morning came and McHorn released a mighty yawn he noticed Judy was already awake so he headed to the kitchen where Judy was brewing coffee for the two of them she greeted him as he entered the kitchen McHorn made blueberry pancakes for the two of them he sat down at the table and the two began to eat when Judy asked him "so I noticed you crying when we were watching the movie last night I wanted to know why and about your past not that you have to tell me if you don't want to but it would be nice to know". McHorn turned to her and began "well it all started 35 years ago"...

* * *

**Flashback Zootopia 35 years earlier**

It was a cold and storm fall night the streets we're empty and the wind howled as it blew through the alley ways some streets we're full of chatter and bustle as for the alley ways well they were almost all silent except for one near the hospital it was filled with the sound of a baby's cry for there right in the alley was a basket with an abandoned/orphaned baby rhino inside he was crying out no one hear that is until one of the nurses at the hospital entered the back alley to dispose of old medical equipment when she heard the baby cry the young elephant woman turned and she noticed the small basket she approached it slowly and quietly she gasped when she removed the blanket she found a note in the basket with the bundle it read _"Please take care of my baby give him all the love I couldn't in my short life I beg of you P.S. his name is Mitchell thank you and god bless you"- Sophia McHorn_. The elephant turned her gaze to the crying baby rhino she picked up the bundle and began rocking him slowly she spoke "there there my poor sweet child you're upset I know but don't you worry your little head Ms. Edna will give you a wonderful place to live and you won't suffer anymore my dear come let me take you inside where it's warm". Edna brought the crying bundle inside the hospital and the doctors examined the baby rhino carefully and told her he was healthy and strong she smiled relieved and brought the baby home her husband Edmund saw the bundle in her arms and scolded her "what have you brought home with you this time woman a baby great another mouth to feed why did you take that thing off the street and bring it here because I love you the baby can stay but no more of this okay dear". Edna reluctantly agreed and brought the baby upstairs she tucked him into the crib and kissed him goodnight telling him that she would always be there for him no matter what happens to him.

'that's when I was a baby it was good until a few years later"...

* * *

**Time jump 4 years later**

McHorn was now 4 years old and the family had decided to visit Bunny Borrow for the spring festival the weather was warm and McHorn was full of joy and happiness as was Edna his adopted mother but her husband Edmund was not happy because he was the father of this illegitimate child that his wife had rescued from the streets when he was a baby. "mommy I'm going to play at the play area with the other children okay", the young McHorn screeched as he headed off Edna smiled at him for when he was happy she was happy but Edmund was not McHorn entered the play area and wanted to play with the other kids but they backed away because of his size he began to cry and ran to a corn until he felt a hand on his shoulder "Hi I'm Judy Hopps wanna play with me and what's you're name", the young rabbit asked comforting him he spoke softly "my name is Mitchell McHorn nice to meet you and sure I'll play with you Judy come on lets go". The two young mammals laughed and played all through the afternoon until sunset came the two were alone on the swings and they began to chatter with each other "so Judy I was wondering what do you want to be when you grow up I want to be the first rhino archaeologist and discover more about how mammals of Zootopia lived in the past and how we evolved finding treasure would be cool also making a big discovery is my dream so h-how about you what do you want to be as a grown mammal", Mitch asked his new best friend as they swung back and forth on the swings after running around all day. "I want to be a police officer the first bunny cop ever and make the world a better place for everyone especially you Mitchy nothing will harm you with me as a friend remember that okay", Judy exclaimed cheerfully to her new best pal who only blushed sheepishly before Stu and Bonnie came to get Judy he waved goodbye to her and promised that they would play together again someday just then the young rhino's parents came and he left with them for home. As They walked home Mitch told them all about his new best friend Judy and his stepmother giggled while his stepfather just sneered at him he then told them about how she wanted to be the first bunny cop and how he wanted to be the first rhino archaeologist every his mother was happy but his father wasn't as soon as she left the room he grabbed his son by the wrist and scolded him "No rhino has ever been an archaeologist and do you know why because of their size they are clumsy and can't handle delicate work so your not doing it get it out of that 4 year old head of yours you are going to be a cop okay it's the only thing rhino's are good at got it good now get out of my sight you poor excuse for a son". Mitch cried into his mother's arms and told her what his stepfather did she began reprimanding her husband about the way he treated their son and he corrected her saying he wasn't their real son only some brat she took pity on. she stormed out of the room and told Mitch she would always protect him from his hateful father no matter what.

" and that's how my father's hate for me began but it would only get worse from here"...

* * *

**Time skip 5 years later **

Mitch was now in the third grade he and Judy were in the same classes together and their friendship grew. It was time for science when Mrs. Wilson's telephone began to ring it was the principal she was told something she knew would devastate poor young Mitch she hung up the phone and walked back to the class with a disheartened look on her face "Mitch I need to talk to so Ms. Mane will you continue the lesson for me while I'm gone thanks", the badger teacher said pulling the young rhino in the hallway she knelt down to him and was silent for a moment before mustering up the courage to tell him "Mitch honey your stepmother is in the hospital she was diagnosed with cancer of the pancreas and she told me to tell you your grandmother is picking you up today alright. Mitch's smile faded and huge tears formed in his eyes the 9 year old rhino began to cry loudly as the teacher pulled him in for a hug she waited for him to calm down before reentering the classroom he did and took his seat next to Judy she asked what was wrong and Mitch explained how his mother was really sick in the hospital Judy hugged him tightly and he calmed down the two would become even closer friends inseparable McHorn smiled and returned to his assignments. The school day ended and the children all left the classroom happy to be out of school for the day Judy walked out with Mitch holding his hand tightly he smiled and the two exited the building together and made their way outside it was a clear spring afternoon Judy invited Mitch over for a play-date he asked his grandmother and she agreed the two head off together with Judy's parents when they arrived Judy's siblings rushed over to them Mitch was very shy but he enjoyed the attention all the same the best friends began playing together until it was time for Mitch to leave his grandmother came to bring him home Mitch hugged Judy and waved goodbye. he started telling her about the fun time he had with her his grandmother smiled for a little while before she grew saddened and she brought Mitch to see his mother for the last time for she was dying already and there was nothing the doctor could do for her they arrived at the hospital and the young rhino began tearing up he went over to her bed side and she smiled seeing him one last time "Mitch it's so good to see you son look mommy is not going to be around anymore and I want you to know that I'll always love you and be with you so whenever times get rough here take this locket just open it and I'll be there so you can have some one to talk with but I'm not the only one I know you have a best friend and you can talk to her about how you feel I- I- Love You Mitch G-Goodbye Baby". with that his stepmother died and the young rhino bawled his eyes out until he grew tired his grandmother brought him home and tucked him into bed saying "mommy will always be with you forever and so will I remember that okay". he smiled and fell fast asleep she left and knew that he was in danger but did not possess the courage to say so she walked out of his room and left the house as soon as she did Edmund knew that know he would fix his stepson and no one could stop him.

"that's when my stepmother died and my living nightmare began"...

* * *

**Fast forward 2 years**

Mitch was now freshly in Middle school and Judy was still at his side he knew that it was time to make a move and ask her to be his girlfriend he ran up to his closest friend and fitted himself to ask her the big question when all of a sudden a fox boy came up behind her and grabbed the young rabbit woman she smiled and introduced him to Nick Wilde her boyfriend Mitch's heart sank faster than a stone in water he was crushed he had always liked her a lot and now she was seeing some one else Judy pulled him close and explained that Nick forced her to be his girlfriend she kissed him and whispered "I'll always be your girl even when we go off to college you'll be in my heart forever more my dear". The day ended and Mitch returned home that's when his father came up to him and grabbed his shirt collar hard Mitch grew scared his father then put him to work the poor boy did all the house work and if not he would get punished brutally for it the first thing he did was wash the dishes and put them away his hand slipped and a plate shattered into a million pieces his horrid stepfather came in and was furious "so breaking my dishes are you well I'll teach you a lesson", Edmund exclaimed angered with him the young rhino backed away from his father scared for his life begging for mercy he cried "please don't hurt me father it was an accident it will never happen again I swear just please don't hurt me". Edmund cackled fiendishly and grabbed the vinegar and a table knife from the cupboard first he grabbed his son and made deep carrot length cuts all over his body then he dragged him and threw him forcefully in the tub before removing the young rhino's clothes he grabbed the vinegar and dumped it all over him Mitch held back the urge to cry out in pain the vinegar burned him more than a thousand volcanic eruptions, greater than five thousand sunburns, more intense than 600 gallons of scalding water, and even more than 1,000,000 third degree burns ever would. Mitch grew pale from the blood loss his stepfather didn't care at all he just went back to watching T.V. McHorn stood up shaking he could barely move with out flinching from the pain he opened the locket around his neck and gazed at his stepmother before saying a prayer to make the hurt go away forever just then he clenched his stomach he was extremely hungry only being allowed to eat when given permission he was also thin as a train track ribs showing and he licked his lips he was also thirsty so Mitch carefully grabbed a small cup and poured some water to drink when his stepfather came up and slapped it out of his hands saying "you only drink when I say you can slave!". Mitch wanted to correct him but didn't Edmund grabbed McHorn again and pulled him to the kitchen cabinet under the sink he pulled out a bottle of dish soap and handed it to him to drink yelling "drink with out my permission will you well you said you were thirst now drink it or suffer the consequences you here me brat". Mitch gave in the young rhino gulped down the whole bottle of dish soap and he clenched his stomach it burned like the rest of his body McHorn ran into the bathroom and threw up all over the toilet his hateful stepfather grabbed the young rhino's cherry colored tooth brush and forced him clean the bowl the smell caused the young rhino to puke even more finally after 3 long hours the bathroom was clean Mitch was feeling sick now he collapsed on the floor before rising to his feet weakly he turned to the clock it was time to see Judy at look out point where one could see the whole city so Mitch tip toed out of the house and after he left the house he took off running to look out point where he met Judy she was concerned when she saw the cuts on his body, his pale gray colored face, the smell of puke on his breathe and his sickly stance she laid him down and he smiled at her she wanted to know what was going on but Mitch kept his mouth shut out of fear that's when a car pulled up it was Edmund McHorn's wicked stepfather the young rhino hid behind Judy trembling in fear for his life she excused herself to leave and went home Mitch was now at the mercy of his stepfather.

* * *

Edmund grabbed his stepson and threw him into the car he was furious and Mitch was full of fear when Edmund spoke "so running away from home and kissing a rabbit well when we get home you're getting the gun and glass punishment so be prepared". McHorn felt his stomach churning he needed to go number 2 badly he was to scared to say anything to his hateful stepfather so they drove home Edmund took the long way and Mitch was barely holding it now finally he could not hold it in any longer and he soiled himself completely it even got on the seat of the car just then his stepfather smelled it and began to scream "How dare you taking a crap all over my car well now you are getting even more punishments when we get home ya piece of trash". they arrived home and Mitch was dragged outside with a sponge and towel his father made him clean the crap stained seat it smelled really pungent and McHorn felt sick he duck out of the car and puked into the grass after suffering through that Mitch was on to his next punishment Mitch was thrown into a jet black chair and his father pulled out his revolver and shot him three times in his feet, shoulder's, and hips. Mitch was now taken to the sliding glass door on the patio and Edmund flung him threw it glass went everywhere Mitch felt thousands of glass shards piercing his back afterward he was sent upstairs to his room with no food for six months Mitch cried softly on his bed before kneeling down to say a prayer his shoulders hurt and blood soaked his favorite teal blue shirt he tossed all of his bloody clothes out and put on what he had left a peach colored tank top and a sea foam green swimsuit. McHorn pulled out a necklace with the virgin Mary on it he kissed it then took off his locket and placed it on the bed next to his necklace he collapsed to his knees and began reciting the hail Mary to both of his treasures finishing his prayer he arose and noticed a puddle of blood on the floor he collapsed in bed and hoped for a brighter time to come with all his heart.

* * *

**Five years later **

Mitch was now 18 years old he was a high-school junior and he and Judy were still very close but she was worried about him as were his teachers, school counselor, and the principal. Mitch was still sickly looking that mourning was career day at school as well as the college fair when all of the students were gather in the gymnasium all of the other kids were staring at McHorn and wondering why he was covered with bruises, cuts, scars, bullet marks, blood, and why he smelled so bad he felt ashamed and Judy came up to him the two decided to look into colleges together cause maybe the could go to the same college together they looked around and one school caught their eyes it was Zootopia University it offered a great police academy, as well as one of the best archaeological institutes in the entire city they went over to the table and Judy met the drill sergeant she was a polar bear and her name was Shirley Wintervale she saw potential in the young rabbit, while Mitch met Professor Wendy Jenkenson head of the archaeological institution at the university she notice the archaeologist's journal in his hand she knew that he could become a great archaeologist one day she shook his hand which was slightly bigger than her's she was a tiger and pleased to meet him they both got their application forms and began to fill them out together laughing and he felt like he was having fun for the first time in a while. After the two handed in their applications they made their way over to the career center booth and picked up brochure on their career choices both were happy and at that moment Mitch pulled out an amethyst ring and asked her to junior prom she was so surprised and touched she cried yes in his arms and everyone cheered until Mitch cried out in pain Judy wondered why she looked to her hands which were now soaked with blood she screamed and Mitch collapsed on the ground he was completely pale and sweating Judy ran her hand on his it was colder than a blizzard in Tundratown. Judy ran off to get the school nurse the school nurse was a cheetah she entered the gym in no time flat she went over to the young rhino and Judy grabbed his hand the nurse was taking notes of his condition until she ran her hand on his forehead she jumped back he was running a fever and need a hospital she grabbed her phone and dialed 9-1-1 the dispatch answered and they listen to her the operator ended the called telling her an ambulance was on it's way right now. Judy stayed by his side never leaving even when everyone else returned to class for the day the paramedics came in and Judy grabbed his hand tightly "whatever happens Mitch I'll always be there for you my dear and keep you safe, remember that from when we were children oh Mitch I-I love you more than anything in this entire city", Judy exclaimed as he was taken out from the school she watched the ambulance pull away from the building tears forming on her face sadly she returned to class hoping he would be okay.

* * *

Once the school day ended she grabbed her bag and pulled out her phone she dialed her parents number "mom, dad I'm going to see a friend in the hospital i'll be home a little late tonight anyway love you bye", Judy placed the phone in her backpack and headed off for the hospital she arrived and ran inside the receptionist guided her to Mitch's room and she headed off for it she grabbed the door nervously and opened it slowly making sure not to disturb him. Mitch was uncomfortably resting he turned and noticed Judy sitting at his side he smiled at her and she smiled right back before pulling him into a big hug tears running down her face "Hey it's like you said before we've got each other's backs and nothing will ever take that away from us", McHorn spoke weakly with a thick raspiness to his voice Judy pulled away and lied him down slowly so he could rest. His nurse came in and Judy stepped out while the nurse spoke to him she was concerned "Mitch is everything okay at home we examined your wounds and they look like some one was hurting you on purpose if you leave now then those wounds won't heal properly so if someone is doing this on purpose please let us know we can call the authorities and you'll be alright please you can tell me", the nurse explained to him concerned for his psychical and mental heath Mitch shifted nervously and didn't answer her. At that moment his stepfather came in and said that he was taking Mitch home but he nurse began to argue with him until he pulled out a gun and shot her killing her Mchorn grew scared and Edmund grabbed his stepson and dragged him out of the hospital and brought him home for his punishments.

* * *

When they arrived home Mitch was whipped severally then cut with his father's dagger blood dripped from his shoulder and tears from his face then he was shoved down the stairs hard before he could cry he was taken to the bathroom and forced to drink a bottle of toilet bowl cleaner it stung but his love for Judy kept him hopeful. that night he was sent to bed with no food or water he asked about the mail and Edmund lied telling him he was denied entry into the archaeological program but in realty he was accepted with high honors but his father ripped up his acceptance letter and sent one to the police program and he got accepted Mitch was crushed he yelled at his stepfather that he did not want to be a cop but an archaeologist his father shot him in the knee and went back to the TV Mitch cried in his room before he opened his locket it now had Judy's picture in it along with his mother's he prayed for the hurt to go away.

"and that was my life being abused but it got worse when high school graduation came"...

* * *

**One year later**

High school came and went for the young lovers as prom grew close and he knew exactly who he wanted to ask but Nick showed him away and asked her Mitch was crushed until Judy hugged him and he smiled they were deeply in love. Many of their classmates stared at them for it was weird seeing a rhino and a rabbit together but they ignored it the two got pushed around even more when they won cutest couple but their love for one another kept them going. Mitch was called to see his consouler and the head of the university's archaeological department congratulated him on his acceptance with high honors the young rhino was confused he realized his father lied to him and he was invited to attend the tour at Zootopia University he gladly accepted and he Judy went together they held hands and Mitch was in awe at all the finds of the University's archaeologists he was invited to a dig and he could keep what ever he found he grew excited and headed off Judy wished him luck and he went off. McHorn arrived and went to work he was determined to find something and he dug and dug until he heard a loud clunk sound he stopped and pulled out a magnificent find it was a golden scepter with a rare blood diamond on top the others were amazed and praised him for his find he wanted it to be his project for the department and they happily let him keep it after that he headed home only to find his evil stepfather waiting. When he walked in his father grabbed the scepter from his hand and threw it in his suitcase before shooting him in the knees, back, and hips but he ignored the pain and called the cops they arrived and arrested him saying "Edmund Trunkson you are under arrest for child abuse and neglect you have the right to remain silent anything you say can and will be used against you so keep moving". Edmund turned to his stepson and yelled "you you called the cops when I Get out of jail I'll kill you and your family mark my words brat". Mitch was worried so he reluctantly went to the police academy and became an officer he wondered if he would every see Judy again but he knew he would clutching the locket in his hand. time passed and a new bunny recruit came to the force Mitch recognized her instantly it was his love he wanted to say something but did not want to be teased by his fellow officers for loving a rabbit even when Bogo put her down he was scared and kept his mouth shut but he knew that they would talk again.

"that's the story of my past I'm glad I told you".

**End flashback**

* * *

Judy hugged him and she recognized the touch of his lips and he hers the two embraced each other happy to finally be reunited after all these years. Mitch cleared the table and he grabbed Mia and fed her breakfast before getting ready for a new day it was his and Judy's day off so he wanted to spend as much time with her as he could so after getting dressed he cleaned up Mia and prepared to take her to daycare for a few hours Judy offered to take her but he insisted she get ready for their day together she kissed his cheek playfully and he kissed hers before heading off to drop of his daughter at daycare. When they arrived the polar bear care taker wished to speak to McHorn about his daughter's health she was concerned because Mia was still not crawling around and all the other young ones were so she asked him to take her to see her pediatrician to make sure that she was developing well so he called the office from his cellphone and scheduled the appointment for that afternoon when he was going to pick her up from daycare that way he could bring her right there afterwards. McHorn returned home and Judy jumped into his arms he embraced her warmly and he explained what the daycare woman told him about Mia's development Judy patted his shoulder and he gave her a playful fist bump back and the two planned out the day but Mitch stated that he would like to spend the day at the park and Judy happily agreed to what he said the two headed of to the park the sun shone brightly and the trees lit up with a beautiful emerald shine while the flowers shimmered like a pile of the finest jewels the breeze was gentle and the birds sang happily as many mammals went walking through the lush park and observed what it had to offer.

* * *

Judy and McHorn entered the park and inhaled the wonderful fresh air it was peaceful and calm Mitch held her hand as the two strolled through the park as they walked they saw birds singing happily and lizards scurrying about McHorn bent down and picked a beautiful blue lily it was a shinning sapphire in the sunlight and Judy blushed before Mitch placed it by her left ear she smiled and Mitch said "there it looks lovely on you the sapphire lily compliments your beautiful amethyst eyes my honey suckle". Judy held him close to her and he wrapped his arms around her it was a bond that could never be broken. they arrived at a hill side covered with gold dandelions and amber marigolds Mitch placed down the picnic blanket and Judy set out the basket they sat down on the blanket as the gentle breeze blew through them it filled them with happiness Mitch grabbed out the sandwiches and napkins from the basket while Judy grabbed the strawberry shortcake and lemonade from the basket the two began to eat and converse with one another until Mitch took out his phone and turned the radio on he placed it on the jade grass and grabbed Judy by the paw he danced in the park with her as the song played

_**I'll never settle down,**_

_**that's what I always though **_

_**Yeah, I was that kind of man,**_

_**just ask anyone**_

_**I don't dance but here I am,**_

_**spinning you around and around in circles**_

_**It ain't my style but I don't care**_

_**I'd do anything with you anywhere **_

_**Yes, you've got me in the palm of your hand**_

_**Cause I don't dance**_

_**Love's never come my way**_

_**I've never been this far**_

_**Cause you took these two left feet **_

_**And waltzed away with my heart**_

_**No, I don't dance but here I am**_

_**Spinning you around and around in circles **_

_**It ain't my style but I don't care**_

_**I'd do anything with you anywhere**_

_**Yes, you've got me in the palm of your hand, girl**_

_**Cause I don't dance **_

_**No I don't dance **_

_**I don't dance but here I am **_

_**spinning you... - By Bruce Lee**_

after the two finished dancing the time came for Mitch to pick up Mia from daycare so they headed off together to get her as they walked down the city block they got many stares and confused looks some even gave them a dirty look but the couple ignored it and kept walking until they reached the daycare building they arrived and the care taker a polar bear picked Mia up and gave her to McHorn he paid her and the trio headed off to her doctors appointment. When they arrived the office was crowded they notice Flint was there with his infant son Stripe they walked over and asked why he was there Flint explained that his little tiger threw up all over him and he brought the poor guy in for an appointment they hoped Stripe would feel better soon. After waving goodbye to him they headed off to find a seat as they waited for the doctor to call Mia in for her visit the nurse a hyena walked out and announced "Mia McHorn Dr. Richardson will see you now" upon hearing the call they entered the office and waited patiently for the doctor after 30 minutes she arrived and shook their hands McHorn explained how the daycare lady said that she was unable to crawl around and that he is worried about her development. Dr. Richardson turned to them with a sad look on her face she told them the bad news leaving Mitch in tears she told him that Mia would never be able to walk and that she will be bound to a wheelchair for the rest of her life. Judy hugged him and he smiled returning her embrace for the first time in so long they just embraced each other for several minutes until Mia began to cry for them they headed off to her aid and hoped that her future would be bright no matter what.

* * *

Time passed and now Mitch and Judy were even closer but everywhere they went together others gave them strange looks and were shocked to see a giant Rhino and a small bunny together but they chose to ignore it. One day while Judy and Mitch were on duty together they headed off to the shore line and played in the sand and splashed in the sea losing track of time completely so much so that whenever a call came in on there cruiser radio they did not answer any of them when the sunset the two headed back to the car in a panic not realizing how much time had passed. They rushed off back to headquarters as fast as they could arriving with everyone staring at them Clawhauser noticed that they were in swimsuits and had sand on their bodies, Wolford smelled the scent of ocean water on them and they looked nervous before they could explain they heard chief Bogo calling them to his office the two rushed off and into his office as fast as their legs could carry them. When they arrived Bogo was expecting them he closed the door and had them sit down in-front of his desk Bogo looked to them and shook his head in disbelieve before turning to them and saying "I can't believe you two we spent the whole day trying to find you, you had us worried sick we thought a criminal had gotten his hands on you or worse well what do have to say for yourselves Hopps McHorn I'm waiting". Judy looked to Mitch and he looked to her then Bogo.

* * *

_"_Well sir with all do respect we were so caught up in patrol that we forgot to check in with you guys and we promise that it will never happen again and we're so sorry about all the confusion and chaos that we have caused and say we promise to check in from now one", Judy told her boss as she held Mitch's hand tightly before letting go of it as her nerves vanished away. Bogo looked to them and dismissed them from his office kindly they left and Bogo smiled knowing everything would be fine from then on or at least he hoped so as he watched two of his best officers depart from his office. Judy turned to Mitch and he smiled at her a soft blush came to her face as the two head to the locker room they arrived and changed into their normal clothes before heading home for the night Mitch turned to Judy and asked "Judes why did you lie to Bogo about where we were today I mean don't get me wrong I appreciate it but lying isn't you my sweet dandelion tell me why you did it I promise your big snuggle bear won't be mad at you okay". Judy smiled and looked to his amber eye which were filled with love and concern for her she turned her head and spoke to him.

"Mitch I lied for us you see when you and began going out on patrol together you showed me how a boring patrol shift can be turned into a good time I didn't want to lose the connection we have together the thing is I love you Mitch with all my heart and nothing will ever change that so being separated from is just to hard for me so I lied to be with you okay for us remember that for us", Mitch smiled a bright and radiant smile he was moved by her strong words he blew her many kisses and headed off to his house she watched him leave she knew she was in love and was happy she finally confessed her feelings for him. Mitch came up to the door and could hear Mia's wheelchair coming up to the door he opened the door and she hugged him tightly.

"Daddy you're home I missed you so much but I had fun with Mr. Renato he sang me a song in Spanish and made me dinner something called tamales they were yummy anyway I really missed you today so I'm happy you're home now", Mia exclaimed as she embraced her tired father. Renato came up to him and said goodbye to him and Mia as he headed out the door for home McHorn closed the door behind him and made way for the kitchen he made himself a small dinner and went to bed for the night he was completely exhausted and he fell fast asleep quicker than a cheetah.

Mourning came and the sun peaked over the city and country side Judy arose in her apartment she dressed and went out the door she picked up coffee for her and tea for McHorn she arrived at the station and noticed he wasn't there at all. she grew concerned and went to Clawhauser's desk she asked him if Mitch had called out sick that day he told her no so she took off and went to make sure he was alright Nick wanted to talk to her but she brushed him off and ran out the door he was angry that she ignored him and wanted to find out what was really going on between her and McHorn once and for all.

"Mia where is your dad he didn't get to work yet I just want to make sure he is alright". Judy exclaimed to Mia as she was waiting for the bus to school. Mia pointed to the blue house and Judy waved goodbye as she boarded the bus on the wheelchair lift. Judy waited for her to leave before turning to the oak door she knocked on the door and she heard Mitch walk up to the door and unlock it, he opened the door and noticed her standing there he smiled and invited her in she asked why he was not at work yet Mitch looked to her confused and said he was running a little behind but that he would be ready to leave in a few minutes. Judy looked to him she noticed that his face was pale and beads of sweat were forming on his forehead, he also stumbled around his legs shook back and forth like branches of a tree being blown in a strong wind, his head pounded with the force of a hammer to a piece of metal, McHorn's stomach was gurgling and more upset than a bull about to charge. Judy went up to him and asked if he felt alright to go to work he weakly nodded yes and the two headed out the door for headquarters.

"S-S-O what do you think Chief Bogo will ask us to do today and what sh-should we d-do f-for t-the day", Mitch asked weakly while Judy drove them back to the station for mourning briefing Judy was concerned she knew he was sick but he was too stubborn to realize it so she went along with him anyway. They arrived and McHorn stumbled weakly from the cruiser clutching his gut the whole time Judy offered him so ginger tea for his sour stomach and he took it weakly into his hands. the cup shook as he took a sip it seemed to calm his stomach for the moment as they enter the bullpen McHorn sat down and Judy plopped onto his lap she felt his forehead and noticed he was burning a fever she grew more worried but ignored the feeling. Bogo called them to take patrol around downtown Judy grabbed the folder from him and McHorn rose from his seat and shakily walked up to Judy at that moment his stomach began to gurgle and churn he fell to his knees and began to heath and belch one thing led to another and Mitch completely emptied the contents of his stomach right in-front of everyone. Chief Bogo ordered his sergeant to go home and rest Judy helped him to his feet and lead him out of the building to the cruiser and drove him home.

"Judy thank you for driving me home I think I'll be fine alone so you'd better get back to work before Chief Bogo gets really mad at you okay", Mitch replied hoarsely as she helped him into bed and placed a wool blanket over him to keep him warm. Next she went into the kitchen and prepared him a nice hot bowl of chicken soup for him to eat when his stomach settled down a little bit, then Judy headed into the living room and turned on the T.V. but before she relaxed she picked up the phone and called Chief Bogo she told him that she wouldn't be returning into work because Mitch needed her more he understood and she hung up the phone, but as soon as she placed the phone back on the stand Mitch came downstairs and laid down on the couch. She ran over to him and asked why he came downstairs instead of staying in bed he replied "because then I won't be able to see your beautiful face my little violet *cough* anyway I wanted to see what is *cough* on television well what do you say Judes wanna watch some T.V. with me *cough* cause I wanna watch something with my soft fluffy cotton ball". Judy smiled and took a seat in the chair next to the sofa they decided to watch a movie together they wanted to watch Wrangled and as the movie played Mitch and Judy kept blushing at one another then they're favorite song came on

** _ All those days watching from the windows _**

_** all those years outside looking in**_

**_all that time never even knowing just how blind I've_ been**

_**now I'm here blinking in the starlight **_

_**now I'm here suddenly I see standing here It's oh so clear I'm where I'm meant to be**_

_**and at last I see the light and it's like the fog has lifted **_

_**and at last I see the light and it's like the sky is new**_

_**and it's warm and real and bright **_

_**and the world has somehow shifted **_

_**all at once everything is different now that I see you**_

_**all those days chasing down a day dream**_

_**all those days living in a blur**_

_**all that time never truly seeing things the way they were**_

_**now she's here shining in the starlight **_

_**now she's here suddenly I know if she's here it's crystal clear I'm where I'm meant to be**_

_**and at last I see the light and it's like the fog has lifted **_

_**and at last I see the light and it's like the sky is new **_

_**and it's warm and real and bright **_

_**and the world has somehow shifted **_

_**all at once everything is different now that I see you**_

_**now that I see you**_

the song ended and Mitch and Judy found themselves inches away from each other's lips that's when she remembered that he was sick and she pulled back from him, he promised that he would get better quickly so he could kiss her once more she blushed and they went back to watching the film. Once the movie ended the two just relaxed in silence and began to converse with one another Mitch was so nervous to ask her out but he knew that it would be difficult to avoid so he began working up the courage to ask her out when he heard the school bus pull up outside the house his daughter was home from school and Judy went outside to greet her and McHorn sank back into the couch still feeling pretty sick he pulled a blanket over his lower body and took out the book he was reading which was A Midsummer Night's Dream by William Shakespeare. Mia was happy to see Judy and she hugged her but she was confused she thought that Judy was at work with her daddy Judy then explained to her that her father got sick and she came home with him to take care of him. Mia understood and went inside she found her father sitting on the sofa with a blanket over his lower body as well as a mountain of tissues, a bucket, and some water next to him on the sofa he raised his head from the book and smiled weakly at his beloved daughter. Mia smiled back and took a seat on the blue recliner next to the sofa and Judy plopped down on the middle of the floor finding the carpet to be remarkably soft. The trio sat in silence for a while then Mia turned to her father, then to Judy and back to him they looked to her their eyes full of concern and worry, she opened her mouth to speak but the words escaped her for the moment and then she was finally able to work up the courage to tell them what happened at school that day.

"Daddy, Judy there's something important I have to tell you I got in trouble at school today for running over one of the other kids feet with my wheelchair but he deserved it daddy he kept making fun of me and calling me names like "Horn On Wheels" and "The Rolling Horn" so I decided to teach him a lesson by running over his foot with my chair but he told the teacher and I got detention after school tomorrow all because he was picking on me, he started it, its not fair why did I get in trouble and not him why Judy, why Daddy help me please", Mia cried to her father and motherly figure they looked to one another trying to figure how to explain that what she did was wrong even though she was being picked on in the first place then Mitch turned to her soothingly he spoke "sweetie listen to me okay you *cough* can't hurt other children like *cough* that it's *cough* wrong, when you are being picked you don't *cough* take it out on the *cough* bully you *cough* tell someone you are being *cough* picked on. Do you *cough* under*cough* stand now". Mia sighed and shook her head yes Mitch smiled weakly at her before starting to cough a lot Judy grew worried about him as did Mia the two decided to take him to the urgent care center down the block so he could be seen by a doctor to find out what was wrong with him.


End file.
